


funland

by WattStalf



Series: it's just piss [49]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU where Jasper gets a redemption arc and everyone is happy and friends, Desperation, F/F, Omorashi, Sort of AU, Wetting, but its there i promise, i just spend too much time setting the scene, or like it takes a while to get to it, there isnt as much piss as there could be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6894565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper and Lapis have a surprisingly nice day at the amusement park.<br/>Except for the part where Jasper pisses herself. Or maybe because of that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	funland

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the fact that this makes no sense, I'm living in a world where Jasper is just a good guy now and everyone is having fun together. Anyway, I'm filthy, and this is my first SU fic, because I'm Jasper trash and there isn't enough omorashi of her. And I love her. So much. Ugh.  
> Unfortunately, this turned out longer than I'd planned and the omorashi doesn't start until like 1,600 words in, and even then, it's a slow burn until it hits all at once, and I'm sorry for that. This story almost just turned into "Jasper has a good day because she fucking deserves it". I'm so sorry for all the needless fluff and stuff.  
> The inclusion of the strength test game was inspired by a conversation with my wife and senpai, Not_You.

“I'm going to become familiar with absolutely everything about this human planet,” declared Jasper one day. Reform had been a slow and difficult process for her, and there were times when it was harder for her to keep from slipping into her old mindset, but overall, she had made a lot of progress. Everyone was impressed, at the very least, by her enthusiasm.

“That's...probably going to take some work,” said Steven. “And a lot of traveling. I dunno if we can get through all of that right now.”

Jasper looked down at him impatiently and said, “Well, there has to be some sort of starting point for me.”

“Hmm...” The boy pondered this before brightening. “I know! Why don't you just explore the boardwalk? There's lots of stuff for you to learn about humans there!”

“Excellent!” Despite all other changes, Jasper's grin was just as fearsome as it had always been. “Take me to this 'boardwalk', so that I can see what sort of human experiences it has!”

“Alright, let's get ready to...” He trailed off before sighing. “Wait, I forgot. I've got something to do with Connie today. Do you think we could save the human experiences for tomorrow?”

Narrowing her eyes, she said, “I wanted to get a start on that today, but if you really don't have the time...”

“No, no, hold on, I'll think of something,” he promised, before an idea came to him and he said, “Yeah, I got it! I'll be right back!”

Running out of the room, he went to find someone who could do almost as good of a job as he had. He and Lapis had had a lot of fun on the boardwalk together, and she now knew it like the back of her hand. If anyone could show Jasper around it, it was her, and the tension between the two of them had never quite faded. Steven hoped that if he had them spend the day together, they would begin to get along a little better.

“Can you do me a favor, Lapis?” he asked.

“Uh...sure? What is it?”

“Come with me,” he replied, taking her hand. “I'll show you!” He took off running again and she giggled as she tried to keep up, but her face fell as soon as she saw Jasper.

“Oh. Steven, what is it you want me to do?” she asked with a sigh.

“Welllll...” He explained what had happened thus far before finishing with, “And since you love going so much, I thought you could show her around!”

“I don't know about that,” she said, looking uncertain.

“Probably not a good idea,” Jasper added, looking just as uncertain. It was still so hard for the two of them to be in a room together that he knew they doubted they could handle a whole day alone. But Steven had faith in them, and he wanted so much for them to be able to get along.

“ _Please_ ,” he said, and he gave them that look that he was sure no gem alive could resist. “Pleeeeaaaase?”

~X~

Both of them would have liked to say that it didn't work, that they didn't fall victim to the child's charms, but they did, and they found themselves at the boardwalk together, having not said a word on the entire trip over. It wasn't until they reached the boardwalk that Jasper finally broke the silence, and it was only to say, “So,  _this_ is all it is?”

“There's an amusement park at the end,” replied Lapis, but Jasper just gave her a blank stare. “But you have no idea what that is.”

Turning her attention to the ocean that completely surrendered them, Jasper gave a little shudder. “I'm beginning to regret this.”

Lapis followed her gaze and, as realization dawned on her, she groaned. “I'm not gonna _try_ anything!” she protested.

“Forgive me,” snapped the other woman, “for still being just a _little_ bit nervous where _oceans_ are concerned.”

“Oh, gimme a break,” she muttered to herself, wondering how she was going to survive an entire day of this. “We _live_ right by the ocean now.” But Jasper ignored her, looking around at other things now, fascinated and completely oblivious to how terrifying passersby seemed to find her.

Soon enough, her own curiosity won out over her wariness, and she asked questions about nearly everything they passed, and Lapis did what she could to answer. Things were easier, at least, when they had something else to focus on, and before they knew it, they'd arrived at Funland.

“What is...this place?” asked Jasper.

“It's the amusement park I mentioned. Come on, I'll show you what kind of stuff it has,” said Lapis, guiding her in. Steven had given her some money for the day, and they purchased tickets. Almost immediately, Jasper's attention was stolen by a roller coaster, and she stared up at in awe.

“What sort of machine is _that_?”

“It's a roller coaster. You ride on it.” Lapis pointed to the cars going up and down hills as the riders screamed and shrieked and squealed.

“Willingly? Or is it some sort of torture device?” She raised a brow in confusion.

“It's for fun,” she replied. “What? Does it scare you or something?”

“What?” Now Jasper looked angry, and a little embarrassed. “Of course not, nothing these humans have could possibly scare me!”

“Then do you want to go on it?”

“Excuse me?”

“I asked if you wanted to go on it,” said Lapis with a smirk. “We can, you know. Since you're not scared and all.”

Jasper looked hesitant, staring back up at the roller coaster in deep thought before she steeled herself and nodded. “Alright,” she said. “Let's ride it, then.”

They got in line together, Jasper doing what she could to hide the fact that she was very unsure about the strange contraption. If the humans could do it without any trouble, than so could she, and when they reached the front of the line, she had herself convinced that it would be no problem at all. The attendant glanced between her and a “you must be this tall to ride sign”, looking torn between laughing at the fact that she towered over it or screaming in terror because she towered over him.

“Uh, right this way, ma'am,” he said, settling somewhere between the two and giving her a wide grin with a nervous laugh. She stared down at him, unamused, before following his directions and climbing into the cart. It was a tight squeeze and somewhat uncomfortable, but she wasn't planning on backing out now, even when Lapis squeezed in beside her, barely managing to fit and much too close. She did what she could to ignore how odd the contact made her feel.

Fortunately- but really, unfortunately- she didn't have to think about that for long before the cart took off, and suddenly she was overcome with anticipation. She didn't know why, because there was no way something like this could possibly bring someone like her harm, but still, she clenched her fists and held her breath. They started off at a slow pace, crawling up the first hill, and at first, she thought that it really wasn't so bad at all. From up here, she could survey the entire boardwalk, but then the cart tipped over the hill and she screamed.

They reached such a great speed as they descended that she couldn't stop her screams, continuing as they reached the bottom of the hill and made a sharp turn, and her throat hurt by the time they hit the bottom of the final hill and came in for a stop. The cart slowly rolled in and she was suddenly composed, doing what she could to pretend that nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. She could hear Lapis snickering beside her, and she scowled.

The nervous man from before came to let them out of their cart, though judging from the grin on his face, he had heard Jasper just as well as anyone else, and she gave him a terrifying glare for good measure. He was quick to wipe the grin off of his face, and the two of them walked away without further incident, though she found that her legs were just a little bit shaky.

“Stop laughing,” she muttered, and Lapis giggled, looking off to the side.

“I wasn't,” she lied, and Jasper glared at her. “Okay, okay, seriously, I'm stopping.” She paused, before saying, “Well, since we got that out of the way, do you want to do something a little more...calm? Maybe get something to eat?”

“Why would I? We don't have any need for _that_.”

“Well, yeah, but it's still fun,” she replied. “It's definitely part of the experience here, at least.”

Jasper contemplated this. “I _do_ want to experience everything I can. Alright, then we'll get something.” It took her mind off of her roller coaster experience, at the very least, and Lapis lead her to a stall selling snacks and drinks. Jasper examined the products closely, leaning in further and further as the salesman inched back nervously, not sure what to make of her.

Finally, she pointed to a bottle of orange soda and said, “I want that one. Whatever it is.”

“Are you sure you just want a drink?” asked Lapis, as she handed the man some money. “Don't you want to try a snack or something?”

“This is enough for now,” she replied, practically ripping the top off the bottle and downing the soda at a surprising rate. Lapis had expected her to hesitate at least a little bit, but she had dived right into it, and when the bottle was empty, she tossed it to the ground carelessly. A grin broke out across her face, and she snatched up another bottle without warning and did the same, without worrying about the fact that Lapis would have to pay for it.

Handing more money to the man, she turned to Jasper and said, “You might want to slow down on that.”

Jasper reached for a third bottle and raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

Pausing, Lapis wondered how best to explain it to her, and then she wondered if it would be more worth it not to. Grinning to herself, she decided to let Jasper figure out that one for herself, and said, “I just thought it might be too much for you to take in all at once.”

Rather than responding to that challenge verbally, she responded by grabbing a third bottle, and Lapis did not mind that they were running low on money because she was curious about what Jasper would think about _this_ experience. She took a fourth for the road and insisted that they continue exploring the park. Lapis kept a close eye on her, waiting for her to start to show signs that the beverages were affecting her.

Before that happened, however, she caught sight of something else that captured her interest, pointing and asking, “What is that human doing?”

It was a strength test game, and Jasper watched in fascination as a man lifted a hammer and brought it down, the indicator deeming him to be “weak”. Lapis tried to explain the gist of the game, and of course Jasper's eyes lit up in delight at the prospect of a challenge she was sure to win.

“I want to do this one,” she said, charging off, and Lapis sighed as she followed, but she couldn't help but grin a bit, just to see Jasper getting so enthusiastic about something so small. She paid the fee to play, and the man running the game, who looked just as terrified as the one at the snack booth and the one at the roller coaster, handed her the hammer.

Jasper studied the hammer for a moment before tossing it to the side and smirking. She summoned her helmet suddenly, saying something about not needing human tools to accomplish this, and the man watched in a mix of awe and horror as she leaned down and headbutted the target. Standing back up, she watched proudly as the indicator zoomed to the very top, deeming her the “strongest of them all.”

She let out a loud, almost obnoxious laugh as she said, “And I was holding _back_!” Lapis wondered just how destroyed the game would have been had she put her whole strength into it, and she was relieved that Jasper hadn't done such a thing. She was sure that the man felt the same way as he gestured to a row of large stuffed animals, just about as tall as Lapis.

“Alright, since you hit the very top, you can pick any one of our biggest prizes!” he declared.

Jasper studied the row of animals, contemplating, before turning to Lapis and saying, “Which one?”

Stunned, Lapis asked, “Wh-what do you mean?”

“For Steven,” she replied. “I have no need for these human prizes, but he might find some use for it. Pick out the one that he would like best.”

“But...Jasper, these are _huge_!” she protested. “There's no way we could carry one of them around all day.” She wondered, but only briefly, why she had been just a little bit touched when she believed that Jasper was planning on giving it to her.

“But I won the biggest one,” said Jasper, as if it should be self-explanatory. However, Lapis didn't look ready to back down, and she had been feeling a little strange for the past few minutes, not up to an argument. “Fine, if you really want me to forfeit my prize.”

“Uh, if you'd like to take one of our smaller ones, that would be fine too,” the man offered.

Jasper nodded, looking satisfied. “Alright. Lapis, choose one that Steven will like and that you will be able to carry.” A look of discomfort crossed her face as she finished her sentence; her lower stomach felt _weird_ , and a light pressure that had settled there was slowly growing. She wasn't sure what to make of this, but she ignored it for now, certain that, whatever it was, she could endure it.

Lapis studied the animals for a moment before selecting a small dolphin, making sure to thank the man before the two of them started off once more. Jasper seemed interested in the other games, but they didn't have the money to play anymore, and upon hearing that, she replied that Lapis would just have to bring her back another time so that she could win at everything else. For now, they would just have to try out the rest of the rides, and Jasper kept an eye out for ones a bit lower to the ground.

She didn't want to repeat her roller coaster experience, especially not now that she was feeling so strangely. The feeling in her lower abdomen was only growing worse over time, and she still couldn't figure out what it was. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and she considered asking Lapis, but thought better of it. Once again, she told herself that she could endure whatever it was, and if that was the case, she didn't need to seek advice from anyone about it.

But the pressure grew and grew, and she was overcome with the urge to fidget and squirm in place, and she hissed to herself. She wondered if it were about time to cut her little adventure short, but there was still another ride she wanted to try and so she steeled herself. This was nothing she couldn't handle, nothing she couldn't endure, and whatever it was, it could wait.

“Are you sure you want to ride this one?” asked Lapis, looking a bit incredulous.

“Of course. I want to ride them all, but after this one, I think I'll be ready to go back to the temple for now.” She didn't admit that this was because she wasn't feeling well, and they got in line for her final ride of the day.

This one was an even more tight squeeze than the roller coaster had been. The two of them were meant to sit in little cups that spun around, and though she got to sit across from Lapis, instead of next to her, their knees were constantly rubbing together, and that strange feeling from before returned. Between that and the pressure in her stomach, Jasper wasn't sure what to make of all these new sensations. Today had turned into even more of an experience that she had been expecting.

Lapis, meanwhile, had noticed the shift in her behavior, and wasn't surprised that she wanted to head back soon. She _had_ been a little surprised that, if Jasper were really feeling the effect of the soda, she would want to prolong their trip just for a little ride like this, but she was even more surprised to find that she didn't mind that they were staying a little bit longer. In fact, though she felt the same discomfort as before at being in such close quarters with Jasper, she began to feel as though that weren't such a bad thing, and hugged the stuffed dolphin a little closer to her.

As the ride began to spin, she once again noticed just how uncomfortable Jasper looked, seeing her wince a bit and squeeze her legs together. She wouldn't understand what these feelings or reactions meant until they were explained to her, but for the first time since her plan had formed, Lapis wondered if maybe she should warn her anyway. It would certainly be funny to watch her learn for herself, and after everything they had been through together, she couldn't help but think that Jasper deserved it, but a part of her was suddenly hesitating.

Shaking her head, she tried to ignore those impulses. She had been nice enough to Jasper today, much nicer than she had been probably the entire time she had known her, and she spent the rest of their time in the teacup trying to move so that every time Jasper shifted her weight, they didn't rub knees. Because Jasper was shifting her weight more and more frequently, and every bit of contact they shared only made Lapis feel even more strange about their day together. She couldn't wait for the ride to be over so that she could go back to the temple and try to forget everything.

Finally, the teacups slowed to a stop and Jasper climbed out. She hesitated for a moment, and just as Lapis was about to ask her what she was doing, she extended a hand, glancing off to the side and not making eye contact as she helped Lapis out of the teacup. As soon as she was steady, Jasper dropped her hand and began walking without a word, her steps irregular as it became incredibly obvious just how desperate she was becoming.

Lapis knew that she had to be absolutely bursting by now, knew that her bladder had to be throbbing painfully and that she had to be incredibly close to leaking, if not losing control completely. She felt a stab of guilt, remembering just how painful it could be, especially when you didn't even know what you were dealing with, but she shook her head and followed along, not letting herself give in to that.

“Ready to go?” asked Jasper, and her voice sounded incredibly strained. Lapis nodded and the two made their way toward the exit before walking back up the boardwalk together. It had honestly been a rather fun day, but there had been so many weird things that Lapis didn't really know what to make of it. She bit her lip as she glanced over at Jasper, staggering beside her and looking absolutely miserable.

It wasn't until they were on the beach that she actually spoke up about it, though. “What is this?” she asked, pointing to her stomach.

“What is what?” she replied, a little too quickly, but Jasper was too distracted to notice how guilty she was sure she looked.

“I feel...strange, and I don't understand it.” Jasper groaned, squeezing her thighs together. Without even knowing what she was fighting against, she still fought against it, and had managed to hold on for an incredible amount of time. She was holding without realizing it, but she had her limits, and it appeared that she was almost at them.

“How...exactly...do you feel strange?” Lapis felt quite strange herself now, but in a very different way than what Jasper was experiencing, in a way that she didn't understand anymore than Jasper understood her own struggle.

“I can't...I don't...what is...” Jasper trailed off, groaning, and that was the end for her. Lapis watched as her face screwed up in concentration before relaxing, and there was a slight hissing sound as the warm liquid ran down her legs, splashing against the sand faster than it could be absorbed. She couldn't look away for even a moment, so very fascinated to watch Jasper wet herself, stunned by just how much she'd managed to hold back for so long.

She'd had so much to drink, and she'd managed to contain it all for this amount of time, and something about that made Lapis feel very weird indeed. It took almost a full minute for Jasper to finish emptying, and when she did, she slumped over, panting and confused. When she looked back up, Lapis was quick to look away.

“That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?” she asked.

“I...no, not really.”

Nodding, Jasper said, “So, that's how humans expel what they consume. I can't believe I didn't figure out that was what was happening sooner.” She looked a little bit ashamed of herself, and looked to be hiding just how ashamed she really was, and the stab of guilt Lapis had felt before returned.

“Even so...I'm not sure why it's socially unacceptable when it feels good,” she continued, and Lapis froze.

“What do you mean?” she asked slowly.

“Well, it was painful, but it also felt good, somehow. I kind of enjoyed it.” Jasper shrugged. “Is that how it's supposed to feel?”

“I...I'm not so sure about that,” said Lapis, looking down. Now things were getting downright freaky. “I think maybe that's a little more abnormal. You should probably keep that part to yourself, and maybe try not to do anything like this again. Especially not around others.”

Sighing, Jasper said, “There's so much I still don't understand. Very well, I'll keep any...explorations of this private. I trust you won't tell anyone about this part of our day?”

Without pausing to think, Lapis agreed, and as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized that she hadn't had any intention of telling anyone the entire time. Humiliating Jasper had lost all of its appeal somewhere along the line, and she had more important things to worry about. Namely, figuring out what all of her feelings throughout the day meant.

“Thank you. And thank you for showing me around today.” Now Jasper was the one looking down, mumbling, “I appreciate it. And...” She paused, taking a deep breath before saying, “You can keep that prize, if you want to. It seems like you really like it. I can win another for Steven next time.”

The rest of their walk to the temple was done in silence, and Lapis hugged the dolphin to her chest again, wondering just what was happening between the two of them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about writing more for them, following this story. But idk, I guess I'll see if anyone likes it first.  
> IM SO FUCKING SORRY IT ENDED UP BEING SO LONG AND STUPID ARGH


End file.
